


Double Mystic Bond: Blood of the Creative

by ETNMystic



Series: Mystic Blood and Other Vampire AU Tales [3]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, and a little bit of romance at the end, just non-consensual vampire bonding, once again there is no rape, should i just make this into a series, yup this is another etn vampire au fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-06 15:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic
Summary: When Vera is slain in a fight, Mystic awakens to find herself the next to be bonded to Vera's mourning love, who has taken a liking to her.Also this is a perfect fanfic to write because I just started my period.





	Double Mystic Bond: Blood of the Creative

Mystic's eyes shoot open.

The last thing she remembers was a hypnotic whispering in her ear and then, darkness. Now......there's still darkness, but less so. The flicker of candle light is something she can see, but vaguely. 

She tries to move, but feels incredibly dizzy. Down she tumbles when out of nowhere a pair of arms gently catches her.

"What the---?" she groans.

"Shh," the voice coaxes.  
"Conserve your energy, my love. You've just lost a lot of blood, after all. It's my fault, of course, but I'm afraid this is necessary."

In her dizziness, she can _just _make out the figure who's helping her back up. A young woman, who looks probably 3 or so years her senior, wearing an olive-green mystic outfit. But the hair's familiar.

"Andrea?" she exclaims nauseously.

The vampire chuckles.

"Surprised you remember me. I thought that I'd removed most of your memories. Well, I guess Vera......"

It's at this moment, Andrea chokes up. Vera had lost her life defending Andrea from vampire hunters. It had been weeks ago, but the pain hasn't faded from Andrea. However, come Nocte Raptum that year, while Andrea had been flying around, looking for a victim, she had spotted Mystic, and her attention was drawn completely. Her innocence and sweetness is refreshing to Andrea. While Vera had satiated her passionate lust, she was never able to fulfill that innocent part of romance that Andrea still yearns for. Sure, she could bond with another to satiate her lustful desires, but for now, she's in such desperation for an innocent romance, for any sort of physical affection, as if it's a matter of life or death. Sweet, little kisses, pecks on the forehead, cuddling close after a long night of hunting, singing to one another, whispering sweet nothings, sweet, yet deep and beautiful, love poems.

"She never taught me," she gulps.

"Why would you need to wipe my memories?" Mystic asks.

"Because," Andrea says matter-of-factly.  
"I don't want them to get in the way of your new life as one of us."

"One of....us?"

It's at that moment she remembers what Andrea had said earlier.

_"You've just lost a lot of blood. It's my fault, of course, but I'm afraid this is necessary."_

Either she's on her period or....

"I'm.....a vampire?" she gasps. 

Or both.

"Exactly," Andrea chuckles as she pours a vial of silver liquid into a goblet, forming a spiral on the surface of the dark-red pool.   
"Your blood is incredibly sweet, by the way. One of the best I've ever drank, to be honest. And believe me, I've drank _a lot _of blood since I became a vampire. If I wanted to, I'd make you my personal blood bank. And I do, believe me. I truly do."

She grabs a ring with a glowing teal gem and glides back over to Mystic. Gently, she takes ahold of her hand, relishing the soft, smooth, pale skin.

"But I want _this _even more," she whispers as she slides the ring on.

Mystic feels a prick and begins to groan in pain as fangs grow in. 

"Oh yeah," Andrea says.  
"It's a bitch to grow those in. But don't worry. What I've got in this goblet is what helps every bondee when their fangs grow in for the first time."

Andrea takes the goblet and brings it to her lips. To her it tastes like mana from the heavens. But she's not sure what Mystic will think.

"What do you mean _this_?" Mystic groans through the pain.

She finishes her drink before she speaks.

"An innocent romance," she answers.  
"I was Vera's passionate lover. It fulfilled me to fulfill her every need, every carnal, every lustful desire at every waking hour. Were she to command me, I wouldn't question a thing, because it made me happy to see her happy. But ever since she..........."

She briefly trails off, a lump forming in her throat before swallowing it down and continuing.

"I've been craving physical affection, but in the way I could never give to Vera, nor she to me; a purely romantic one. Something.....sweeter, gentler, more......innocent. More.....you."

She brings the goblet over to Mystic who begins to swing her arm at the goblet, hoping to knock it out of Andrea's hands. But with a mere blink of Andrea's eyes, Mystic feels her arms stiffen and drop to her side.

"Go to hell, you bitch!" she hisses.

"That's right, my love," Andrea purrs with a smirk as she strokes her face.  
"Get out all of those curse words while you still can. Once I'm through with you, they'll have never existed to you."

"Fuck you, you motherfucking cunt!" she spits.  
"Fuck you, you asshole piece of shit!"

Andrea takes this opportunity to hold her jaw down. She pours the contents down Mystic's throat, some of it hitting her gums, relieving the pain. Mystic tries to spit it out, but all she can do is pray as the contents fall down into her stomach. Her mind begins to fog up. She attempts to resist; if she's going to be transformed, no way in hell is she going down without a fight. But it begins to hurt to resist and her body begins to overheat. Her memories are quickly being replaced, but due to the fight she's putting up, she begins to convulse and flail about, something even Andrea had not foreseen.

_Shit, what do I do? What the fuck do I do?_

Andrea's heart rate skyrockets as Mystic continues to convulse. After sometime, she stops, but immediately begins falling to the floor. Andrea yells in shock and fright, catching her a mere second before she hit the wood. She bends down and checks for any sign of vampire life. It's weak, but Mystic still has a pulse. 

"Oh thank Dracula," she sighs in relief, tears streaming down her face as she picks Mystic up bridal-style before leading her to a bed with a canopy.  
"I nearly thought I'd lost another treasure."

At that moment, there's a knock on the door. 

"Just a minute," Andrea panics as she sets Mystic on the bed, before conjuring up an icepack and placing it on her head.

The door opens anyway, and in walks vampiric brother and sister duo Matt and Ro.

"Andrea!" Ro exclaims.  
"We heard a thud. Is she okay?"

"I think so?" she questions.  
"She's got a weak pulse."

"And you're sure you made it correctly?" Matt asks.

"Yes, yes, I double-checked and I did put unicorn blood in the goblet. Good thing I did a practice run beforehand or that may have ended in more disaster. But what am I gonna name her?"

"Isn't Mystic a good enough name?" Ro wonders.

"Yes, but I want to make her better. Just like.......she made me better."

"How about Annabelle?" Matt suggests.  
"Like Annabelle Lee, who Edgar Allen Poe wrote about."

Andrea considers this.

"What does the name mean?"

"It means 'beautiful.'"

She smiles.

"I love it."

All of a sudden, she hears a stirring from the bed. The girl sits up, drowsy.

"What the---?" she exclaims in a soft, sweet voice as Andrea gasps.  
"What happened to me?"

Just her voice makes Andrea melt and her heart thump.

"You had a fit, my dearest Annabelle," Andrea tells her as she glides to her side bringing her in close, petting her head.

Annabelle's cheeks glow particularly red and Ro can't help but giggle at just how cute she is.

"Andrea, when we are married, will Ro be my sister-in-law?"

Hearing this Andrea giggles at how innocent she is and gives her a soft peck on the forehead, which causes her to blush even more.

"Ro and I aren't sisters, darling."

"What?" Annabelle asks in genuine surprise.  
"But I see you two talk to each other so often."

"I'd love to be your sister-in-law," Ro exclaims lovingly.  
"But we'd have to have someone from your families marry one of us first and then you two get married."

"Dear Andrea," Annabelle asks innocently, locking her doe-like eyes with her love.  
"Will that work?"

"Will it ever," Andrea chuckles happily as the two of them collapse on the bed together and cuddle against each other.

Annabelle feels the warmth of Andrea against her and it makes her feel so safe. She nuzzles against Andrea and the two share a sweet kiss. Andrea tastes a sweet strawberry flavor from her beloved's lips, while Annabelle relishes the taste of a sweet and tangy cherry from Andrea's lips. As they slowly pull away, they open their eyes. Andrea's vampiric heart melts as those blue-grey doe eyes stare admirably and lovingly into her hardened hazels. To her Annabelle's absolutely perfect; her eyes, her voice, her laugh, everything about her gives Andrea life. It's almost as if she never really changed her, instead Andrea had merely brought forth and amplified the sweetness and innocence she still kept. And the strangest part of it all is that she feels more fondness for her than for Vera. With Vera there was lustful passion in their relationship, something Andrea still craves and intends to get from another, but it was like a fire, only able to stay ignited for so long each time. With Annabelle, it's different to her. There's a particular sweetness, mutually exchanged between one another even when they don't say a word, like a love song only the two of them can hear.

"Will it ever," she repeats as she brings Annabelle in closer for a cuddle.  
"And it will make us all even more wonderful."

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno if this is because I'm on my period or if it's summer or if it's my biromanticism, but I felt kinda hot and also an occasional chill run through me while writing this.


End file.
